


Get my old space suit

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Ark II (1976), Jason of Star Command (TV), Lost in Space: The Classic Series, Space Academy (1977)
Genre: Academy Control, Alien Planet, Bittersweet Ending, Caring, Cheesy, Earth, Family, Fondness, Friendship, Gen, Jupiter 2, Protectiveness, Realization, Reunions, Short Story, Smith!Gampu, Space Academy, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: A story that spans three eras, from being lost in space to being on earth to being on a man-made planetoid.





	1. What is left behind

"Ah, William, it's beautiful!" Smith said, gesturing toward the black plants in his gray space suit with Will and the Robot behind him.

"Except you can't breath in it," The Robot said.

"Shush, you tasteless accordion," Smith retorted, turning toward the two.

"We should return to the Jupiter," Will said.

"My boy, if we kept staying away from beauty and not enjoying it, would life have any meaning?" Smith asked.

"It would have some meaning as we don't have enough air in our tanks to experience it fully," Will said.

"It doesn't have to be a hour," Smith replied. "just fifteen minutes."

"Okay, fifteen minutes," Will said.

"Good!" Smith clapped his hands, then walked on. "There must be some herbivore animals lingering around here. . ." Smith walked on into the dark greenery with his gray space suit making him stand out. He slid the visor down feeling around for the small, little animals that could be around.

The Robot and Will exchanged a glance, sharing a shrug then followed on.

Will and the Robot walked in the opposite direction as Smith vanished among the foliage. 

"Doctor Smith!" Will said.

"Hmm?" Smith said, bolting up. "What is it? Is there?" he hid behind the Robot looking around. "Danger? Is there a barbarian?"

"No, no, no," Will said. "look, it's water."

"Water?" Smith said, coming toward Will's voice. "Water?"

Smith came to a stop between the two then looked down to see the large body of water.

"I was wrong," the Robot said. "There is sufficient oxygen."

"Look what you did," Smith slipped his helmet off. "You old, rustying body of bolts, you made us go out in these tasteless suits for that! And I knew there was no danger."

The Robot faked a laugh at Smith.

"I did not have enough information for this matter," The Robot said, as Smith knelt down to the edge of the pool. "I would not recommend drinking the water."

"Not recommend drinking the water," Smith repeated, mockingly. "It is just water." 

Smith waved his hand off then cupped his hands together and dipped them into the body of water. It was warm, yet cool to the touch. There was fish swimming around inside. Smith observed the lack of lilypads or frogs lingering around the pool. There was no sign of life, period. No sounds of rustling were coming from around him. This had to be man made, a logical conclusion. A scientific grown green house that had lost its glass and metal over the decades or were taken over by the plant life. That was more feasible than this planet having insane laws about its properties. Smith was thirsty and he needed to a drink.

Smith carefully lifted his hands up from the body of water then sipped it.

"Hmm," Smith closed his eyes. "Delicious." He took another handful of water then sipped from it. "Very sweet."

"I am going to pass," Will said.

"Your loss," Smith said.

Abruptly, Smith felt funny after his twenty-fifth drink and slowly looked up toward his black, trembling hands. He couldn't pin-point it but he felt young. He rubbed his hands and the dark goo was coming off. He tossed one by one to the ground where they vanished before his eyes. The Robot and Will were laughing at the amusing sight. Will was leaned against the Robot's shoulder. Every time the Robot laughed, his grill glowed a gentle red. Smith glared toward the two then came over to a boulder feeling very tired. Their laughter continued as he slid down.

"I am taking a short nap," Smith said, as the Robot turned from him.

"Another of your fifteen minutes," Will rolled a eye with his hands on his hips.

"That is not just water," The Robot said, suddenly turning from the pool.

"What is it, Robot?" Will asked, as Smith's eyes became big.

"Not enough information available," The Robot said. "its make up is different."

Smith's eyes slowly closed and his head met the back of the boulder where he snored.

"Is that a good thing?" Will pointed toward Smith.

"If he is sleeping and gaining rest from what the water is doing to him then it is," The Robot said. "his body will fight against the toxins and he will be well again."

"You better wish," came a man's voice from across. They turned in the direction of a man with dark hair and had a white bird perched on his shoulder. "Or else, he might become my brother should he survive. . . ." he held his hand out for the child. Will shook Bryan's hand. "Bryan Summers, at your service."

"You cannot change genetics," The Robot said. "That is a act of god."

"If he had a brother then he would have mentioned it," Will said. "Never mind that cousin he had."

"And who might he be?"  Summers asked, gesturing toward Smith.

"Doctor Smith," Will said. 

"Doctor _Smith_ ," The Robot emphasized, its head bobbing up, as the man came around the man. "Not Doctor Summers."

Summers came to a stop from behind the boulder then looked over the resting man.

"Your doctor and I are going to be very good friends," Summers said, showing his white teeth in his big smile.

"Good friends, urk, good friends!" the bird repeated. "Death to all machines! URK! Death to all machines! URK!"

"Excuse Fracture, he has no idea what he is talking about," Summers said, then held up a cracker to Fracture and let him chow down. "Control your impulse, birdy."

"Come, Will Robinson, this man is of no danger and does not require our attention," The Robot said.

"But Doctor Smith!" Will said.

"Doctor Smith can take care of himself and will return on his own," The Robot said. "Good day and goodbye. Mr Summers."

"Not wise to wake him up so early in the process," Summers said.

Will's eyes lingered on Smith. 

"We'll be right back," Will said.

Will followed the Robot.

* * *

Smith's eyes fluttered open and there were so many voices in his head.  It was chaotic. Very chaotic. He felt a firm hand place on his shoulder then the voices die down. He thought that he heard the Robinsons sounding concerned, worried, afraid, and regretful from his mind. Guilt, even. There were so many emotions coming from everywhere around him. It was agonizing to his mind. The pain gradually went away. The calmer, and soothing mind brought him down to earth acting as a band-aid to the wound. He had one hand on the large helmet beside him.

"Welcome to the family, brother," Summers said.

Smith looked up toward Summers.

"Who are you?" Smith asked, then scanned around the pond for the familiar duo. Asides to a fish flopping out of the water then crashing right down into it in a loud and disruptive splash, it was uneventful. He wore a concerned expression as his gazed became fixated on the younger man. "Where are my friends?"

Summers gestured up.

"Up there," Summers said.

Smith looked up toward the sky to see the familiar saucer.

"They left me!" Smith said, jumping up to his feet. "No, no, no," Smith reached his hand out. "Come back!" he fled away from Sunseed shouting at the top of his lungs. "I'm here! I'm here! I am here! I am awake! Come back, please! I won't make the same mistake again!"

Smith ran through the forest that had trees that were neatly set in a line. The Jupiter 2 was a large vessel that was beginning to grow smaller before his eyes. Summers heard his pleading screams from afar. Smith tripped and fell over a tree trunk landing to the dark grass. He raised his head up, propping himself up, in dismay toward the vanishing Jupiter 2 feeling his heart break. From the blue sky, a large bright light was shot after the Jupiter 2. Seconds later, there was a unexpected explosion centering from the Jupiter 2. From his perspective, it can be seen the smoke and flames grow large with what seemed to be metal flying away. His shoulders slumped. A part of his heart was yanked out that exact moment the Jupiter exploded. A small, repetitive 'no' escaped from Smith followed by weeping as he lowered down to the grass and trembled. His tears landed to the grass. Droplet by droplet landing on the leaf blades that turned a shade of light green. Smith was left that way, hunched forward with his hands on his face and the 'no' became a long drawn out scream. The green spread around Smith.

Summers approached Smith.

"You're not going to be alone forever," Summers said. "Brother."

Smith turned.

"What did you do?" Smith asked, between tears with red eyes.

"I did nothing," Summers said.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" Smith grabbed the man by the shirt. "Tell me!"

"I can see you're in great pain, in a tough spot," Summers said. "So I am going to tell you what I know. . . The Robinsons and I shared a discussion about you. We agreed to let you go back to the Jupiter 2 after waking up no matter how different you might be. They don't know what you are, now, even I don't know what I am anymore." Smith let go of Summers's shirt then stepped back until he fell to the ground. Smith's eyes were on the green, wet grass. "They were being under attacked by a enemy of mine who can't exactly fire at me without being eaten alive by the plant life. My enemy thought that the Robinsons were my allies and going to help me off this paradise. They continued this attack up until the Jupiter 2 met its demise. Now they're satisfied that I am never leaving home."

"What are you?" Smith asked, looking up from the grass.

"Not exactly Earthling but sort of that," Summers said. "just slowly aging."

Smith closed his eyes painfully, then he opened them.

"Let's start on the right foot," Smith said, standing up.

"I have been meaning to do that," Summers said, apologetically. "I didn't mean to start our relationship this way."

"After I turn myself in on Earth for the death of the Robinsons. . . Only _after_ I get out, you will know me as Master Fagon. As of this moment, you are Johnny Sunseed and I am Doctor Zachary Smith," He held a finger up before the man could protest. "You are against machines as does your bird. You advocate for a strange, twisted paradise," he gestured toward the scenery. "that you call home."

"This is my home," Sunseed said. "Been that way since I crash landed here as a young boy with my family. . . That was a thousand years ago. Only place that I feel like I belong." Sunseed had a fond, nostalgic look. "And that is not a bad name for me."

"Names, awk, names!" Fracture butted in.

"We're going to be brothers for the rest our lives together," Smith added. "The beginning of that is going to be hell for you."

"I find that hard to believe," Sunseed said. "We're going to have some telepathic link," Smith raised his eyebrows at once. "I still don't understand it. Whatever that thing does, it doesn't just change your DNA . . . it changes your brain."

"You mean to tell me that you didn't make this paradise?" Smith asked.

"No idea," Sunseed said.

"No idea," Fracture repeated. "No idea. Awk."

"I got a ride that's in progress," Sunseed said. "The entire universe is going to know our names by the next millennium by heart and be happy to know us." Rage brewed in Smith's eyes.

"You will not use her shell to repair your ship," Smith informed Sunseed, politely yet aggressively.

"I can't," Sunseed said, shaking his hands. "it's vaporized, it wouldn't be useful to me at all."

"Good," Smith said.

"You're going to need to wait a decade to leave this planet," Sunseed said.

"Why?" Smith asked.

"That's when my enemies die, brother," Sunseed said, wrapping his arm along Smith's shoulder.

"This is going to be a very long co-habitation," Smith said, then groaned.

"Co-habitation awk!" Fracture squawked. "Co-habitation, awk!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first episode was 'Life begins at 300'. I admit, I only discovered it when I was browsing around on the comment section to a youtube video that mentioned Harris was in it. Not that much of a bad show. So I looked around for any kind of meta or WMG about it. And there was none. My first headcanon morphed because of that episode. Like he had seen more tragedy and loss than anyone should be allowed to. Which drove me to writing this story. I envision it as a 10 to 13 part story. Maybe less? I really hope you enjoy this story as I did with the show that has the right amount of cheese and heartwarming and wholesome and family.
> 
> So I have a headcanon that the Robinsons and Smith somehow got their DNA changed, slowly age, and in the background of running the space academy, Gampu!Smith often meets up with Commander Will Robinson and Commander Penny Robinson at the cafeteria every so often -as adults mind you--. Gampu is going to be there forever.


	2. No day to stop dreaming

Every member of the disbanded Flies were fast asleep out camping at night except for one.

Fagon was surrounded by the children fast sleep, except for one last child who was still awake.

A thin, short black child was tapping his fingers together listening to the sounds of nature on a sprawling blanket.

This was Tick. Tick was staring up toward the stars with his hands clasped together. His curious brown eyes following the shapes to the constellations that he was making up and the education that was being given was exceptional. The  Ark 2 had played a hand bringing over text books, new clothes, and more supplies. The tales of the Ark 2 finding more patches of humanity, bringing them together, resolving issues, and leaving a form of communication to  HQ was wide spread. Fagon was leading the growing village that had the Warlords had relinquished. It was temporary, he said, but things were going off on the right foot and it didn't seem to be a a temporary thing. From afar, there were several dark tents. A sign of the village growing in numbers with livestock that hadn't been there before now there including dogs, more horses, and small gardens lined to the side of the tents. The tents were going to turn into houses eventually when they got the equipment for building. Fagon had dubbed it "Fagonville" fondly.

Tick slowly got up to his feet then made his way over to the small box beside Fagon's personal tent. Fagon had warned him to stay away from the box many times before the Ark 2 crew had came. Things were finally looking up for them. Warm nighties instead of torn, old and dirty clothes.  So it couldn't help but look at what was inside the rusty, graying box. It was unlocked, just as it always was, then he slowly slid it open to see bright light beaming out of it. It was a space suit that had familiar colors stood out from the shoulder. There was a large helmet laid on the center of the folded outfit. He slowly closed the lid to the box then glanced over toward the resting magician. He must have played a unique trick and cherished it deeply enough to preserve it. Tick returned to the large, snoring group covered in blankets and pillows. He came to the edge of the group right where his pillow was then sat down in front of it. It was propped up by his school box. A little thing that Fagon had collected as a sign of the changing times and gave one to every member of the group.

The silly, little construction resting in front of the group stared back at him. Everyone nicknamed it Peepo after they had collectively decided to pee on it as the last act of the Flies. The stench was awful, and one of the boys must have used wet animal poop in the construction. In the dark, it was a motionless figure that looked like it could move at any given moment. But when it was daylight it was laughable to be afraid of the little scarecrow. It was made of rocks, sticks, and mud (Was there poop? No one knew for certain). It was roughly the size of a toddler with arms that had a strange, tweezer shape. Tick stared at the little construction feeling like he was being stared at. If he stared at it long enough, it could come to life at his mind as a glowing red screen with two black eyes staring back at him. He felt a hand place on his shoulder then nearly jumped out of his skin.

"My boy, you do not need to be afraid of little old me," Fagon said.

The moonlight showed his old, very well aged parental figure.

"Master Fagon," Tick said. "You startled me."

"Trouble sleeping?" Fagon said

"Sadly," Tick said.

"You are still feeling the excitement the Ark II brought over," Fagon said. "Not the only one.".

"Not that," Tick said. "It's not that."

"It's the future," Fagon said.

"Yes," Tick said. "I think so much about it that I can't sleep."

"You're still in disbelief that positive change is occurring," Fagon said. "your mind is still processing it. Those unpredictable, contemplating wild thoughts can keep you up for days. A reflection would suffice for you."

Tick nodded in agreement. Master Fagon was right. He was always right. His words were often comforting.

"I used to be a tick," Tick said.  "Sucking the nutrition from my family, seen as a pest, a fly. . . and now I'm not that anymore. Not a tick, either."

"This is your family," Fagon gave a gentle squeeze.

"It is my family," Tick agreed. "I am just . . ."

"In shock that it is _happening_ ," Fagon said. "Right now. Right this minute."

"Yeah," Tick said. "Children and adults working together to survive. Not needing to steal from warlord territory---actually, not stealing _at all._ It's not just us out here. Still being worried on what happens from one day to the next reminds me we're not back on our feet yet. Not back up there with hard walls, machines, and windows surrounding us but we are getting there, catching up with the Ark 2. And I am in---" Tick stopped mid-sentence looking toward the sky. "in awe."

"Indeed, indeed," Fagon said, in agreement. "I expect to close my eyes then open them and it is just us against the warlords."

"I feel the same way," Tick said. "Stealing poison gas lead us here.  . . A mistake and whatchyacallit."

"Eureka," Fagon said. "Not a mistake. Never a mistake. It's you who saved your siblings, Tick." Tick lowered his gaze toward his hands. "Blindly grabbing a red bottle into our junk and leading your siblings them bravely to the warlords." Tick looked up toward Fagon. "You are very brave for a little boy."

"I did put everyone into a tight situation," Tick said.

"The way I see it, dear," Fagon started. "There is no other way I would have gone had those scientists not been there," he placed his arm onto Tick's shoulder. "Surrounded by those I love."

"Wouldn't have been a bad way to go," Tick said, after a moment.

"You taught me a very important lesson," Fagon shook his finger at the boy.

"What was that?" Tick asked.

"Tell  your plan to your loved ones before going off and establishing a alliance," Fagon said. "I broke your trust. That is something I regret."

"You would have came back for us," Tick said. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Fagon had a sad, pained smile down toward Tick.

"That's what my old family used to say to me after I had been at my worst," Fagon said.

"I can't see that," Tick said. "You? Being bad? That's like a fairy tale."

"Like Peepo over there?" Fagon asked, pointing toward the construction. "They used to be a fairy tale."

"They're a . . " Tick snapped his fingers. "A representation of the Flies."

"Dirty, not well kept, and stinky," Fagon said. "A very bad thing to be around."

"I can't see you as being bad to be around," Tick asked.

"You're young," Fagon said. "You don't know better."

"Yes, I do," Tick said. "Anyone can be bad. Bad enough to land us into the dark ages. Anyone can become good."

"Falling into the dark ages was easy. . . and fighting our way out of it? Not as much," Fagon said. "Our mistakes and negative characteristics guide us back when we don't learn from them. I am afraid I don't listen well enough to my mistakes. We need them to remind us of who we used to be. They can consult us in our dark ages and be our greatest asset but we must wisely listen to the good angel on our shoulders. However. . . . _faint_ they are," Fagon reached out toward a faint glowing object in the night sky. "But they're there." he clasped his hand around the distant star then reached his hand back. The star had oddly became brighter.  "When they become bright, the two angels on our shoulders work together in harmony as they should."

Fagon lowered his hand to his lap.

"You make a great teacher," Tick said.

"No," Fagon said. "That's you." he pointed toward the boy's chest. "All you."

"You're the best grandfather I had," Tick said. 

"Because I _am_ the best grandfather," Fagon said, then reached forward and ticked the little boy earning a ball of laughter. 

"Stop it, stop it, Master Fagon!" Tick said, in between laughter as tears were coming out. "O--Hahaahaha!"

Fagon reached his hand back as the little boy regained his composure while his shoulders shook and his face was pressed against the warm, flat pillow. Fagon played with his fingers looking down toward the little boy fondly. The fit of laughter slowly stopped before Fagon's eyes replaced by a amused little boy. Tick flopped over heaving in deep breaths and exhaling. Tick leaned up after a thought had occurred to him.

"We're all capable of making fairy tales real, again," Tick said. "The stories of Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid,  and Snow White. That means can become real" Tick yawned as Fagon raised a eyebrow. "Not just sticks, stones, and poop keeping them together."

Fagon considered it briefly, rubbing his chin.

"One day, they will," Fagon said.

"As a mascot of the flies: they will help, teach, and be a friend under their free will," Tick said. "Be the kindest person there will ever be."

"And they will," Fagon said, watching  Tick's eyes close. "Just like the Flies were to me."

Fagon then looked toward the dark figure as light slowly began to break. The light sped up to display the construction and people running past it as it was becoming covered in greenery. Smoke briefly appeared then vanished from the background as flying jet like ships were chasing after each other. The greenery grew into a tree that had a unique bark. The strange, grown tree was destroyed in a large blast then was replaced by a hill. A rough skeletal design of the machine. The trees remained the same except for the rapidly changing machine. A black hovering base appeared underneath the skeletal machine. White and black armor appeared piece by piece on Peepo until he was completed as the background changed again to a gray scenery as he was forced to slide.

"Danger!" Peepo waved his arms up and twirled in a circle. "Danger!"


	3. A way of shock

The Seeker was laid in space about thirty-five minutes away from the Space Academy. There was a man similar to Fagon appearing to be in his seventies sitting inside in a blue and black outfit in a red, very comfortable char. The aged man was resting in a chair listening to a space frequency with Peepo set beside him and across him was a young dark man with a afro hair style.

"Good humming, Paul," Peepo said, turning his head toward the dark man,

"Thanks, Peepo," Paul said. "I am getting better at humming the star frequencies."

"Gampu can synthesize it better than I," Peepo said.

"Three hundred years worth of practice comes up to this," Gampu said, opening one eye briefly then closed it.

His humming sounded like a frequency rather than a unique, human hum. Gampu was somewhere else in his mind, far away, sitting in a chair with his best friends the Robot and Will who were playing their part in spicing it up, Will singing and the Robot doing its best rendition of singing. Not had a day had passed to them in his mind and nothing had changed. Gampu and Paul were humming along to the music from the station matching its tone and volume. The aged man had his eyes closed. They were enjoying a calm, easy going morning which was rare to come by at the Space Academy when threats came up daily.

"Commander!" Paul said.

Gampu's eyes opened.

"Galactic distress beacon breaking our entertainment?" Gampu asked.

"No," Paul said. "There is a UFO."

"UFO?" Gampu asked, raising a eyebrow then looked over toward the view screen.

"It looks like a super spaceship made in the early 21st century," Peepo said, as Gampu stared at it in shock.

"That can't be possible," Gampu said.

"This is the Seeker," Paul said, pressing a button. There was no visual on the black screen. "They must use the radio receiver," Paul picked up the device off the console then shook off the dust. "This is the Seeker. Identify yourself."

There was silence from the other end of the device.

"A ghost ship," Gampu muttered to himself. "A hallucination, space rapture, has to be. A logical explanation."

"Scanner indicates it is neither," Peepo said, as the Jupiter 2 drew closer to the Seeker.

"This is the Jupiter 2," were four words that lingered in the air.

John's voice came over from the device and the rest of the words coming from the radio receiver went over the heads of the two Space Academy personnel. A simple click turned the pristine, rich clear voice into static. Paul's hand was trembling as it was reached back. Gampu stared at the Jupiter 2 in shock. Watching the old girl floating in space. The familiar yellow lighted windows displaying distant, dark figures from behind the console. There was no sound between them. Paul and Gampu slowly looked each other.

"Robinsons . . ." Paul said.

"They just went through a rip in space time," Gampu said, sliding the red block away from him.

"Historians are going to have a field day over this," Paul said.

Gampu stood up from the chair and placed his hands on the console then leaned forward.

"We're going to escort them to the space academy," Gampu said, staring at the distant window to the Jupiter 2. "And I will be their guide."

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Gampu looked toward the young man. "You share more than a passing resemblance to their doctor."

"A familiar face is always good for the soul to be guided into a new age," Gampu said. "However . . . _painful_ . . .  it will be."

"Alright," Paul said, then manned to the station.

Gampu waited eagerly as the Jupiter 2 followed them back to the space academy. The Jupiter 2 took its time following the much sleeker, and smaller space craft. Paul alerted Academy Control that they were coming in with company. The door to the hangar bay slid open with a thunderous noise. The hangar was wide and larger compared to the Jupiter 2. The old vessel came to a landing from behind the seeker. Gampu went toward the door with Peepo by his side. Peepo extended a hand out grabbing onto Gampu's hand. Gampu looked down toward the little Robot then pat on its head.

"It's been a long time coming, dear old friend, " Gampu said. "You get to meet the Robot."

"I am excited," Peepo said. "Meeting THE Robot?" Gampu placed a hand on the side of the wall then closed his eyes gaining his bearings. "The loyal, trusting, iconic Robot? It is a once in a lifetime achievement."

"That it is," Paul said, coming from behind them.

He leaned himself back up and straightened himself up. Gampu linked his right hand behind his back then pressed a button. Bright white light poured into the rosy themed shuttle. Gampu took a deep breath then exhaled and was followed out by Paul. He made his way toward the Jupiter 2 following the same path that he had taken earlier. So long ago to have sneaked aboard, hid, and sabotage the Robot. Hard to believe it had been thousands of years since it happened. There were no signs of rust except for the signs of visible damage on her hulls that were large and worrisome to Gampu. She had escaped a terrible fire fight with the Robinsons alive. She was beautiful and flawless just as she had been when he left her. He saw the familiar platform was being lowered down. Peepo followed the man to the front and Paul was tagging beside him.

"Brace yourself, Paul," Gampu said.

"Bracing myself for a historic meeting?" Paul asked. "I can't. . Not when it could be a trick."

"I have been tricked enough to know between fake and real," Gampu said.

"We don't know if they are the Robinsons," Paul said. "For all we know, they could be androids, clones, or imposters."

"They _are_ the Robinsons," Gampu said, with certainty as the hatch door slid open.

Don, John, Maureen, Judy, Penny, Debbie, Will, and the Robot came down in a familiar line in front of the Jupiter 2. Gampu scanned them one by one; perfectly preserved, healthy, and very brave. And last his eyes landed on the Robot, fondly.

"Doctor Smith?" Will said.

"We couldn't exactly come back for you with enemy fire on our tails," John said. "I hope you understand that."

"Doctor Smith died a _very_ long time ago,"  Gampu said, sadly, looking upon the Robinsons with sympathy. Maureen and John exchanged looks of sadness, gasps came from Judy and Penny, horror appearing on Will's face, and the skeptical-but-is-he-really-dead expression from Don. "I am Commander Gampu. Head of the Space Academy."

"Hello," Peepo said. "I am Peepo."

The Robot's head popped up.

"This is a highly advanced robot," The Robot said. "My sensors indicate we are not in the 21st century."

"Try being in the star year 4335," Paul said, with a beaming smile.

"You mean to say that we have traveled into the future?" Don asked, as looks of shock grew on the crew. Will's face became even sadder.

"By accident, perhaps?" Maureen asked.

"It's not impossible," Paul said. "The commander and I went through a rip in space time. When we returned, it had been two days since we went through it." he shrugged. "It happens to the best of space pilots."

"Then we have to go back," John said.

"You can't go back, Professor," Gampu said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Alpha Centauri was colonized five years after your disappearance so if you had returned then we would have found the files," Gampu said. _I would have known about it_ , was the truth at its core.  Gampu gestured toward Paul. "Don meet Paul."

"We go by first name basis here unlike other installations," Paul said, shaking Don's hand. "Unlike the Commander here."

"Uh huh," Don said, glancing off toward Gampu skeptically.

"I am your superior," Gampu said. "Superiors don't get called by their first names by cadets."

A yellow, little boy appeared out of thin air beside Gampu.

"Commander, Commander, Commander!" Maureen was taken back at the boy who had dark blue curly hair and odd bushy eyebrows. Gampu looked down toward him. "I remembered something."

"And that is?" Gampu asked. "I am sweating in anticipation."

"I was eating pudding when I was transported to Zalon," Loki said.

A pleased smile grew on Gampu's face.

"That is excellent progress, dear," Gampu said, proudly patting on the boy's shoulder. He looked up toward the Robinsons. "This is Loki Gampu, my adopted son."

"Who's these visitors?" Loki said.

"The Robinsons: the first family in lost space," Gampu said. "they were before my time."

"Camelopardalis!" Loki said.

"Would you like a tour of the Jupiter 2, Loki Gampu?" The Robot offered.

"That'll be great," Loki said. "I never been aboard a super spaceship before."

"Can he, Professor?" Gampu asked.

"Until we get those repairs, yes," John said.

"The space academy will cover those repairs," Gampu said. "and the space academy's course will be changed to Alpha Cenauri."

"Hold on, I thought this was a asteroid," Don said, his hands on his hips. "how can a man fly this big, stationary space station?" Gampu had a momentary glare toward Don that slowly softened into fondness.

"With help," Gampu said, gesturing down toward the small machine.

"A man can't navigate it but I can," Peepo said. "Watch how you talk about them! They are exceptional! They are not a thing. They are a home for anyone who needs it, not just a academy. They are all things to all people! And they have a great personality."  Peepo turned away from the Robinsons facing the door to the hangar bay. "Don't listen to him, friend."

"I understand the feeling about home," John said, had a sympathetic look. "Jupiter 2 had just became that way to us."

"Apologize to Don, Peepo," Gampu said, as Peepo turned back.

"Sorry, Don," Peepo said.

"Apology accepted," Don said.

"Now that it is out of the way," Gampu said. "Would you like a tour of the space academy?"


	4. A whole new world

"Welcome to man's most magnificent achievement in the conquest of space," Gampu said, as the Robinsons followed behind him. "the man-made planetoid Space Academy, founded in the Star Year 3732. Here we have gathered young people from the farthest reaches of all the known worlds." Will and Penny looked over toward varying humanoid like species ranging from familiar blue skinned pig faced beings with wild orange hair passing by them in white and black two piece uniforms. From the background Peepo was calling back, "Wait for me!" as he was largely ignored. "They have been chosen for their unique abilities, and are being trained to cope with the mysterious, the unknown, the unpredictable dangers lurking in the vast darkness of space!"

They came into the center room of the space academy where a small group of young people stood attention with bright eyes and big smiles. A young Asian man stood alongside a blonde man in the same uniform similar to the uniform that Paul was in. The other officers on the bridge were tending to their stations. Don and John looked around in awe listening to the soft sounds of tech from around them. There were red panels in the shape of a circle with gaps in between and colorful buttons accompanied by small, glowing screens.

"Commander, I have some bad news," Laura said.

"Did Tee Gar make a mistake with another invention?" Gampu asked, glancing toward Tee Gar, warily.

"No," Laura said. "We just had a little incident with Dragos while you were out."

"The Seeker didn't detect the Red Dragons," Gampu said, sharing a bewildered look as did Paul.

"They came from behind," Laura said. "And the quarters sector were hit this time."

"Instead of the power modules on quadrant five as usual?" Gampu said. Laura shook her head. "Lay it on me."

"Jason and Wiki were able to get the fire out before it consumed everything," Laura said. "Unfortunately, it is going to take a few hours to get rid of the burns from your quarters, you're going to need new carpeting, your bedroom is being attended to by the clean up crew, and your favorite observation window was destroyed," Gampu's eyes grew large and larger as she went on. "And Parsafoot would like Wiki 2 back."

"I might have broken it," Gampu said, sheepishly, taking out a small machine from his pocket earning laughs from the small group.  "A little."

Gampy handed Laura the device and then it broke apart in her hand.

"Not to worry," Laura said. "Looks like it can be salvaged."

"You're a savage to Wiki," Chris said. "Savage? Get it?"

"I get it, Chris," Gampu said. "However, the Robinsons don't."

"The Robinson---" Chris looked up toward the small group.

Laura and Chris looked at the group in awe then exchanged looks of shock with each other.

"The academy thrives on Zomunium," Paul said. "Nothing like that Nuetrolli---"

" _Duetronium_ ," Gampu corrected, patting on Paul's shoulder.

"Right," Paul said. "Before these," Paul held up his wrist to reveal a high tech advanced object. "Life support badges. You came before the hand lasers. Seekers, the star wars, and space farms."

"You should consider yourself lucky that space wasn't as dangerous back then," Adrian said.

"If it's dangerous then it was just as dangerous as it was back in 2001," John said. "A lot less advanced."

"Did you get fired at by drones?" Paul asked.

"No," John said.

"A lot less advanced, indeed," Gampu said.

Will's saddened expression flickered looking toward Gampu with a strange look.

"How did it come up down to this?" John asked. "When we left, we still had big computers."

"After Earth lost the quarantine status, technology exploded from there," Chris said. "And computers became smaller. It still is being felt to this day."

"This is my part of space academy that I oversee," Gampu continued. "There is also Star Command that is the source of daily threats."

"Star Command looks like this," Chris said. "except we're not there."

"We don't go there and you shouldn't be there either," Gampu said. "unless you want to be drawn in to the fate of the space academy todayy."

"You know I faced enough of that to know I don't _want_ to go there," Don said.

"Very wise, Don," Gampu said. "Would you like to see the other quadrants? We have everything that anyone could need."

"If you got a swimming pool, I am all in," Don said.

"And a fashion store," Judy said. "Just to fit in with the current style."

"And a good massage spa," Maureen added.

"That happens to be near the cadet quarters," Gampu said. "Chris, inform Earth that the Robinsons will be reaching their destination a couple thousand years late."

"Oraco," Chris said, earning raised eyebrows from John and Don at the reply.

"Come along, Robinsons." Gampu walked off from the bridge with the Robinsons tailing behind him. "Did I mention about the aquarium? We have fish from everywhere being studied--"

The small group laughed once the doors closed.

"Good to see that Gampu is happy," Laura said. "Doesn't get enough of it."

"I haven't seen that kind of light in his eyes before," Paul remarked. "I have seen it in others but him. . . He actually looked younger."

"Relieved, overjoyed, truly happy," Chris said. "Positive feelings does that to someone like our Gampu."

"I don't know about him, but I rather that last for as long as it can," Laura said

"I am sure it will,"  Tee Gar said. "It might last as he does."

"He deserves it," Laura said. "Go on, Chris," she sent him forward on his shoulder with a tug of her hand. "Prepare that message."

"I don't know where to start," Chris said. "Paul, think you can help?"

"I can do that," Paul said. "got a hour to finish using after all." Paul and Chris walked off leaving Adrian, Tee Gar, and Laura in the center of the room.

The three returned to what they had been doing before Gampu had entered. They were that way for several minutes as though nothing had happened at all except for the hushed talking of other teams regarding the Robinsons. Laura noticed a strange abnormality on the space monitor then called over Tee Gar. They stared at it for a good while then exchanged puzzled looks. They looked over toward the door drawing Adrian's attention then they were all looking at the screen. There was a distant planetoid that seemed older, abandoned, similar to the space academy but the design was off. Planetoids were capable of lasting for thousands of years.

"Perhaps someone is there who needs some psychological help," Laura said.

"And a doctor," Tee Gar said.

"I can connect to the planetoid and navigate it away from the space academy," Peepo said.

"I can find Gampu and tell him what is going on," Adrian said. "He'll authorize the trip."

"Let's go!" Laura said, then they left the bridge.

"Wait for me!" Peepo called, slowly flying after the cadets. "Why do I bother."


	5. Not a complain---one complaint

"This is the most cramped planetoid I have been to," Peepo complained, his head whirring.

Tee Gar, Peepo, and Laura were looking around in a group. Tee Gar was holding on to Laura's hand. They were crouched, lowered down. It was dimly light in the corridor. Tee Gar looked around cautiously in a mostly afraid manner. It was not often that they found abandoned planetoids that wasn't quite well lit asides from the green lighting and the bright lighting often found aboard the vessels. Danger was all around them, and yet being surrounded by friends encouraged him to go forward. It comforted him to know that he wasn't alone. His eyes caught sight of a shadowly tentacle retreating around the corner. Tee Gar squeezed Laura's hand. He got a reassuring squeeze from Laura. Being a heavy worlder came with its advantages and disadvantages.

"Ow," Laura said.

"Sorry," Tee Gar apologized, loosening his grip.

"Where's the bridge?" Laura said, looking around curiously.

"This is a _very_ earlier model," Tee Gar said. "There is light fixtures installed into the floor."

"Shattered light fixtures," Laura said, feeling the gaps in between the glowing portions. "Must have been through a bad attack."

"I won't be surprised if this is from a Vegan attack," Peepo said.

"There's no signs of bodies around here," Tee Gar said, feeling uneasy. "This doesn't feel right."

"You said it, Tee Gar,"  Peepo said.

"It's like no one was ever here," Tee Gar said.

"Crewmen snatched away away during a rough attack," Laura said. "No crew, no technicians, no repairmen, or teams to protect the planetoid after it was over. . . Left to blindly fly in space on low power."

"A horror story," Tee Gar said, disturbed.

Laura's eyes grew wide.

"I see the exit!" Laura said, walking on ahead.

The doors automatically opened before the two with a swish to reveal a totalled bridge. It looked like a bridge that had shadows of spider webs hovering above the the circular pool of light. Peepo wheeled around the cramped mess that consisted of loose wall paneling that was still attached to the wall by a thin string, scattered view screens all over the console, and layers of dust covering every inch. Tee Gar lifted up a large piece of the wall that had fallen to the center of the bridge placing it aside. Laura did her best to help clean the mess up from behind the consoles. The sounds of systems booting up came around them earning smiles on the cadet's faces.

"I have accessed the navigation system," Peepo said. "Setting in a new course."

A long dark tendril dived into the cadet's backs as they shook hands congratulating each other unaware.

* * *

Gampu left the Robinsons abruptly leaving them to Adrian. Adrian continued the tour with the Robinsons keeping up after him. Adrian sure they remembered how to get to different parts of the academy. John came over to the square, bulky medium sized red computer that was installed into the wall. There was a large, square screen on the center above the keyboard that had colorful buttons. Maureen was resting on the edge of the bed, happily sighing. John pressed buttons at random attempting to figure out how to work with it.  Strange images appeared on the screen with each press of the button, it turned on and off repeatedly, and strange coding appeared on the screen. John looked at the colorful buttons then placed his hands on both sides of his face appearing to be irritated.

Any attempts to find out what happened in the time that they had been gone was out of the question. It had to be taught orally. John found himself wary about that. Information could be distorted, wrong, and incorrect when given by someone who wanted to give them a false sense of security. Seeing a look alike of Smith in his seventies in command of a man-made planetoid was jarring. John could admit to his concern. And using a new type of technology set in a alleged futuristic setting was too good to be true. It had been a long time since John had been taught by someone else to use technology on the right foot. Which buttons did what, how to access information, and how to best operate it. It was different from the computers that they had used back on the Jupiter 2 as they all knew which button did what. John realized that he trusted machines over humans. He leaned against the chair folding his arms with a sigh.

"I feel old," John said.

Maureen came over toward John.

"We'll make it work," Maureen said.

"Darling," John said, looking up toward Maureen and placed his hand onto hers. "We need technicians to teach us."

"They will be happy to help," Maureen said, then planted a kiss onto his cheek earning a warm smile from John.

* * *

Laura and Tee Gar exited the Seeker in a line. Tee Gar stopped in the doorway  then leaned against it feeling funny. His head felt light headed and his vision was beginning to grow darker. The unexplained weakness from leaving the abandoned planetoid was  He fell against Laura knocking to the floor. Then it was just pitch black. Tee Gar's eyes slowly opened to see a familiar figure standing in front of him with linked hands behind his back and his eyes full of concern. The tense expression on his face slowly faded watching the relief take over Gampu's face. Tee Gar leaned forward then placed a hand on his face with a tired groan.

"I don't feel well," Tee Gar said, resting on the bed.

Gampu carefully slid him back onto the resting bed.

"You made that clear when you collapsed in hangar bay ten minutes ago," Gampu said. "I am sure it must be a bad case of the space flu."

"Oooh," Tee Gar said. "I hope so."

"My sensors detect there is no flu," Peepo said.

"Hush," Gampu shot back then kindly toward the boy. "Rest up, dear."

"Do you think it has to do with the planetoid?" Tee Gar asked.

"No," The power generators briefly went out then came back on as Gampu looked up. "What kind of fresh hell is going on here?"

"You got me," Tee Gar said. "Could be another of the Red Dragons."

"If it were, there would be a red alert," Gampu said. "Leave the stress to me." he pat on  the man's shoulder. "Try to rest."

"Yes, sir," Tee Gar said.

Gampu came over toward the doctor dressed in orange.

"Doctor Allen, how long do you believe he has?" Gampu asked, in a soft voice.

"I don't know,"  Allen said. "My equipment. . ." Tee Gar fell asleep. "My equipment gives me no answers. Even Peepo has come no conclusions so far just that he is losing energy." Gampu nodded in understanding.

"Call me when his condition worsens," Gampu said.

"Yes, sir," Allen said. 

Gampu looked over toward the young man with sympathy. He made his way to the door. He waved his hand in front of the device to the side of the door. The device's blue circular energy briefly faded with a hum and the door opened before him. Gampu walked out of sick bay.

"Is he alright?" Laura asked, playing with her fingers absentmindedly with Chris by her side.

"I heard what happened," Chris said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"We can only cross our fingers that he gets better," Gampu said, his eyes turning on to Laura who placed a hand on her face. "Laura?"

"I am fine, Commander," Laura said. "This is giving me a bad headache."

"Oh, the pain a headache can give," Gampu said. "The pain." He looked at the cieling briefly then looked toward Laura. "You have my sympathy and my hope that it is _just_ a headache."

Gampu walked past the twins.

"Not knowing what is going on really burns my circuits," Peepo said.

"Me too, me too," Chris said, then placed his hands on his shoulder's shoulders as she lost her balance. "Are you okay?"

"I will be fine after a glass of warm milk," Laura said.

"I don't think you can get to class with that headache,"  Chris said.

"Oh, did you say you didn't?" Laura looked up toward Chris. "I will show you otherwise, Christopher Gentry." Laura grew a familiar defiant look that eased Chris.

Laura walked off from him.

"That's my sister," Chris said, then shook his head with a smile in amazement and followed after her. 

"Uh oh, it's nearly time for my Star Command shift," Peepo said, then floated down the corridor.


	6. To exercise ones mind, not math

The Star Galactic was wide and vast.

The Forbidden Zone was a vast area of space. 

Largely unexplored and meant to be that way as it was the most dangerous area there was.

It was where some of the star wars had begun.

It was decided that it was best to keep their noses out of that area for the time being minding their own business. The shady, darker side of the universe was home to Dragos and several planets where furry slaves came from. Fleet Command had sent several ships to escort lost slave ships back to their territory after Dragos sent out some to punish Star Galactic for 'stealing' what was his. If he were missing a few young slaves and several pregnant ones then Dragos didn't notice. Even as it was against the law to keep sapient individuals as slaves, they had no reason not to free them all when they crossed over by accident. Dragos had forgotten the number that he originally had before they had entered Federation territory. Planet Command had decided it was best to keep the able freed slaves out of Star Academy's halls and best out into Exploration Command under a midshipman training program for direct experience. Going out there to explore the far reaches of space away from Dragos's eyes. Research Command appreciated the little silver of information to glean off what was going on inside the Forbidden Zone. Medical Command had been given nothing in return at the end of the day.

So when it came to the Robinsons returning, a Seeker from Research Command was sent out to study the area of space they had appeared to track the Duetronium trail and discover just how it was made to be. Dragos wasn't interested in the Robinsons or anything for that matter while plotting his next move against Star Command. Most cadets were relaxed and carrying about their day as normal attending their classes. The tense, unsure air that had occupied the planetoid was gone since the threat of the day had been neutralized. It was a one day per threat and everyone was used to it. The eyes of wonder on the Robinsons eyes looking at the futuristic scenery and equipment was a gift. A very welcoming gift with the eyes of awe. Buttons that coordinated to specific functions of the equipment that was easily identified by their colors which turned out not to be as different than the equipment on the Jupiter 2.

* * *

Don entered the exercise deck, He stopped, gaping at the sprawling and large exercise facility. There were hundreds of cadets jogging around in the shape of a square lead by a pointy eared green woman with a muscular, chubby build and her pony tail swung from side to side. He looked over to see some of the cadets were light blue and very stoic that jumped out at him as did the stoic pointy eared humanoids who were also green. There was a familiar figure in a two piece black outfit climbing up a very realistic mountain. Don saw the exercising equipment were divided into their own section of the room.

"Fancy seeing you here, Gampu," Don said, drawing Gampu's attention.

"Don," Gampu said, smiling pleasantly looking down. "Speak of the devil, I was just thinking about you."

"How kind of you," Don said, sarcastically. "What have you been doing for three hundred years?" Don came over toward the mountain then leaned against it with his arms folded.

"Surviving star wars, watching civilizations fall and rise, watching people die in my arms while I can't do a thing about it," Gampu said. "Just the usual."

"How long do you plan to stay here?" Don asked.

"Forever," Gampu said.

"Forever can't last," Don said, Gampu was leaning his head against the rocky surface.

"It can with the Galactic Federation," Gampu said, softly, leaning off the surface looking down toward Don. "I believe in it."

"Haven't you tried to undo what happened to you?" Don asked.

"I climb this when I need to think hard about a very troubling situation," Gampu said. "When I need to get lost in thought, I use the treadmill."

"And when you can't?" Don asked.

"Just keep climbing, just keep climbing, just keep climbing," Gampu sang, cheerfully continuing the climb. "Keep on climbing."

Don watched Gampu become smaller and smaller to his eyes with a sad smile then walked on. It took several minutes for Gampu to reach the top of the artificial land mass. His hands were covered in dirt and his fingernails had some of it embedded. Gampu made his way to the top then looked down to see the cadets were like ants to him. Little ants that he could crush with a single step. He knew how it felt to be a giant and sometimes that old view was helpful. It gave him a clearer picture of the problem. They were all so mortal. Some of whom had lifespans that were worth five hundred human years to a thousand human years. Life was what everyone wanted, to continue living, to remain youthful, and energetic, beautiful even. Anyone would jump at the opportunity if they could that presented itself where they could suck out life at the expense of the victim and go on about their days without the victim even knowing what was going on. His eyes darted from side to side as the pieces came together, knowing, what kind of entity would be capable of it.

Last time, Gampu lost his superior officers and his crewmates in his first star war. He never forgot how he defeated the beast, what it looked like, and what it took from him. He made his descent down to the ground, slowly. Gampu faced the bench where his standard issue Commander jacket was laid. He picked up the jacket off the bench and put it on. Gampu sensed Laura was making her way to the exercise deck, oddly enough. Chris and Laura were one of the strongest telepathic twins that he had crossed paths. Their presence was very distinctive compared to everyone else. 'we need to hold hands to power up' insistence made them the strongest telepathic duo rather than the weakest using the strength of their friends. That is what made them strong. A very wholesome approach. He started to smile at the sight of Laura until he noticed that she was losing her balance. _No._

"Commander," Laura said, walking into the exercise deck.

Gampu approached her with intense speed. Once he was face to face with Laura, Gampu placed a hand on her shoulder and steadied her. Laura leaned forward closing her eyes with a hand placed onto her forehead. Her eyes blinked as she leaned back, lowering her hand down to her side.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Gampu asked. "You're supposed to be with Chris."

"I remembered something," Laura said. "It stung me. It stung me. It stung me." and Laura fell into his arms.

"Laura? Laura? Laura," Gampu said,  as he leaned her back from off his chest and realized she had lost consciousness. Chris was coming toward him.

His nightmare was happening---

"Commander," Chris said, coming to his side. "Is she alright?"

It was time to act, before things became too difficult to bear, before he lost another family.

"No, she is not," Gampu said.

"No," was all that came from Chris. Heartbreak. Something that he was all too familiar with.

"Chris, get my old space suit from my lounge and meet me in the changing room in five minutes," Gampu said.  "I shall go to Professor Parsefoot and ask for his experimental 'feeling' amplifier invention for Seeker 1. On the way to the hangar bay I will explain it to you from there," Chris's eyes grew large. "You know," Gampu raised his eyebrows. " _those_ experiments that are bound to backfire on him."

"So it is that serious," Chris said, in disbelief.

"The utmost caution must be taken," Gampu said, grimly.

"Oraco," Chris said, then walked out of the exercise deck.

"What exactly are you facing?" Don asked, from behind Gampu.

Gampu turned toward Don.

"Do you recall a certain beast that you claimed to suck out life with a dark tentacle?" Smith asked. Don looked off looking back so Smith continued putting the details out. "It was specifically the time you claimed to meet a band of thieves meddling with science equipment from the Galactic University of Science and they conjured something up, fled with it, never returned and did not leave anything behind. The one _I_ dismissed as a psychological breakdown on Preplanis."

"It was a daydream," Don said.

Smith shook his head.

"It wasn't, Major,"  Smith said, picking Laura up into his arms. "I was wrong then and I am not wrong now. I will tell you everything about this creature afterwards."

"Oh no," Don said, in horror as Smith walked away with Laura in his arms. "It was real."


	7. The way to go

"Why can't I go with you?" Chris asked.

"You need your sister to help you power up," Gampu said. "The amplifier will be incomplete without her."

"I am just as strong with the help of my friends," Chris said. 

"Using what is left of the blue team to amplify the feeling is a unacceptable risk," Gampu said. "Too dangerous this time. I wish it wasn't."

"Me too, Commander," Chris said, nodding his head.  


"I would have taken everyone in a heartbeat," Gampu said. "Everyone."

"At least I am piloting you out there and wait outside the planetoid for your mission," Chris said. "that way there won't be any time for the infestation to reach aboard the Seeker."

"I never considered for a moment this space shadow vampire would come back," Gampu said, with the helmet on the corner of his arm. "And attach itself to a planetoid."

"I wish I could go in with you to defeat that space shadow vampire," Chris said.

"You don't have to wish," Gampu placed his hand on Chris's shoulder. "You are always with me no matter how far you are."

"I can say the same about you and the others,"  Chris said.

"That's what family is," Gampu said.

A comforted smile appeared on Chris.

"We're one big extended family," Chris said. "Speaking of family, it's my parents turn to hold the Christmas party. That Commander party excuse won't work on my dad."

"I will see what I can do about that," Gampu said, then let go of Chris's shoulder and walked on. "Are the Robinsons still unaware of what is going on?"

"Adrian is helping Professor Robinson get reacquainted to the computer," Chris said. "And last I heard, the other Robinson family members are quite unaware. They are adjusting quicker than their parents are around the space academy."

"Good, good," Gampu said,  as they went through the doorway to the hangar bay.

The door closed behind the two as they headed over toward the academy designated seeker. A familiar man came out of the seeker who had a strange hair style and a unique taste in fashion consisting of a red-pinkish outfit with a brown vest on top that had two long slits that let his shoulder pads pop out. The Jupiter 2 was undergoing repairs surrounded by several cadets with red shirts wearing protective gear.

"Commander," Parsafoot said, greeting Gampu with a smile. "Nice to see you are doing well."

"Not bad yourself, Professor," Gampu said.  "It seems that your experiments are useful for this lesson."

"A lesson in executing a vampire shadow," Parsafoot said. "Quite a unusual specimen. A incredibly rare finding. How did you find it?"

"It was the cadets who found it," Gampu said.

"Ah, of course," Parsafoot said. He looked over toward Chris. "Tell your sister congratulations."

"She is not feeling too well herself," Chris said, gently shaking his head.

"The two of you find the most threatening and curious specimens," Parsafoot said. "You two need all the luck to finish that beast off."

"I have it standing by me," Chris said, earning a faint smile from Gampu.

"The equipment is in the back," Parsafoot said. "Be careful handling it, Commander."

"That I will," Gampu said, then watched the Professor walk off.

Gampu and Chris boarded the Seeker. Chris pressed on the button underneath the door then stepped back. The door closed beside him. Gampu sat down into the passenger seat then slid the support in front of himself. He placed the helmet on the top of the console watching Chris come over to the pilot's seat. Chris slid the red, hard support bar in front of him.

"The Seeker is clear for immediate launch," Gampu said. "open the space lock please."

The Seeker holder lifted off up to the side of the hangar. They watched the door open in what felt to be a eternity.

"Course has been set," Peepo said.

"Let's start this hour long trip,"  Gampu asked.

Chris looked over toward Gampu with a smile.

"Ready as always, Commander," Chris said, then turned his attention off.

"Would you like some space trip songs?" Peepo asked.

"No," they said at once.

"Playing Here I go again by Whitesnake," Peepo said. 

And the Seeker flew out of hangar bay as the song played.


	8. A alarm to raise flags

"Academy Control to Seeker 1!" Adrian's voice came over.

The screen flickered to life.

"Seeker 1 here," Chris said.

"Maureen can't find Will anywhere around Space Academy," Adrian said.

"He isn't in Star Command," Commander Canarvin came onto the screen with a pleased smile.

"Canarvin," Gampu said. "Welcome back, dear old friend."

"I was rescued by Red Team 1 from the strange anomaly," Canarvin said. "Good to be back."

"When I get back, I have a lot to tell you," Gampu said. "Mainly it is about your old crew."

"Aye," Canarvin said. "Look forward to it."

"Tee Gar and Laura's life signatures have grown weaker," Adrian said. "They could die in the next twenty one minutes."

"Seeker 1 out," Chris said, as Gampu made his way off toward the engineering department.

Gampu waved his hand in front of the door panel. The door opened before him to reveal Will and Loki playing Cosmic Cards on a table. Loki looked up. The boy glowered the cards to the table as he had a 'uh oh' in a troubling tone. Will turned in the direction of Gampu then he froze. It took Will back to what had been hours ago to him and it looked like age hadn't treated him well.   

"Loki, you are grounded for four weeks for playing cards on a Seeker," Gampu said. "Three if you're on best behavior. You are not supposed to be playing with Seekers during academy hours."

"I--uh---am---uh," Loki was appalled. "We're not at the academy?"

"No," Gampu said. "And you should know better, William."

"What did I do?" Will asked.

"You went along rather than think about it first," Gampu said. "Or telling your mother about what you were doing. She is very worried about you."

"My bad," Will said. "I didn't mean to do that."

Gampu turned his attention onto Loki. 

"Haven't I taught you to play games with newcomers your age in your quarters in the last three years?" Gampu asked.

"I forgot," Loki said. "I am sorry."

"Good, then you're staying in here until Chris returns the Seeker to the academy," Gampu said, earning Loki's alarm.

"What's going on, Commander?" Loki asked, standing up.

"Nothing of your concern," Gampu said.

"If it has to do with my friends then it has to do with me, too!"

"A shadow vampire," Gampu said. "and there is only one way of defeating it. Amplifying acceptance."

"Why can't we help?" Will asked. "I am good with feeling acceptance."

"You don't know your way around it," Gampu said. "It's not like the academy."

"I can teleport Will and what you need to move around the ship," Loki said.

"Anywhere but the bridge," Gampu said. "No standing in one place for more than a minute. The bridge is my domain."

"What are you going to do there?" Will asked. "That sounds like a bad idea going there alone."

"I have Peepo," Gampu said. "It would be a bad idea going without back up. Loki, do it, now and return back here but appear in the cockpit."

"I will try," Loki said, coming toward Will.

Gampu walked out then handed them several transmitter like devices to the boys.

He took out a large, sparkling pair of red scissors that had a line of buttons on the side. Gampu put on the helmet then looked over toward the boys and watched them vanish before his eyes. Gampu walked out of the Seeker then made his way toward the door. The doors smoothly opened before him allowing  a cramped passageway to the bridge. The scissors were a amplifier. Gampu speed walked his way while bent over toward the bridge. Gampu remembered the path so well. His first identity in space since the Robinsons. It was in the late 3000's. He can visualize the ghosts of its crew in two piece military outfits running around the scene that seemed more formal and more expensive. More expansive than the outfits being circulated through the Galactic Star. The short skirts were being replaced by pants, otherwise the change in uniform were not significant on the upper half.

Gampu didn't know how it would play out if a tentacle was attached to a child. They could die faster than the adults. So much life to give and so much life to live that hadn't been experienced. Diplomats, scientists, explorers they could be. Most of the time there were creatures they could not communicate with and still, they managed to help them. But this creature did not want helped or need to be helped. It was a creature created by accident over four thousand years ago. The mistakes of the past had came back to haunt, terrorize, and kill. He should have shared Don's story in the beginning in his first identity as a officer while relaying the tale. The full, complete story would have done well so it would be labeled as a threat rather than a unknown phenomenon. A unknown phenomenon killing one thousand men and women. It gained a unofficial name in the 'fleet that was recognized one thousand years later by the Xenology Biology Track.

A survivor, that Gampu was.

The camera panned into the Seeker. Loki reappeared back inside the Seeker.

"We got it," Loki said.

"Good," Chris said. "Seeker 1 to Gampu. Seeker 1 to Gampu. Seeker 1 to Gampu, come in."

"Go," Gampu said, frantically. " _Quickly!_ "

The Seeker jetted out of the planetoid right in the nick of time as a tentacle was reaching toward it.


	9. It takes three

"Waiting outside, Commander," Chris's voice came over.

"Excellent," Gampu said, relieved. "I will see you soon. Gampu out."

"I am working on the gravitational systems," Peepo said.

"This shouldn't have to be necessary," Gampu said.

A old, peaceful Commander wouldn't do for this situation but someone who was ready to do what had to be done was fit for the case. Peace was not in the cards for this situation. A act of violence was being done with feelings to kill a beast. Something that Isaac Gampu was reluctant to use against others as would many Star Officers. A fact that differed him from the humans of the past willing to do anything when to family. Someone such as Zachary Smith would be willing to do it at no cost to him. Gampu closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was Smith. Gravity became meaningless in the scenery.

"Peepo, turn on the amplifiers," Smith requested.

"Amplifiers have been activated," Peepo said.

"And wait for me in the hangar," Smith said.

"I won't let you do it alone," Peepo said.

"You must, dear old friend," Smith said.

"We are stronger when we do it together," Peepo said. "Your acceptance is not enough."

"It could fry you," Smith said.

"It could and it could help you," Peepo said. "I accept that risk. You may be long living but you are at risk as everyone else. You cannot argue with your Type A, Self-Determining Manu-Droid."

"You're right," Smith pat on Peepo's head. "I do need help. Come along, Peepo."

Smith grabbed on to Peepo's claw then handed him the scissors. Peepo's claws held on tightly to the metal as the garbage was flying around them. Smith swimmed his way to the bridge with Peepo behind them. The doors closed behind him. Peepo's head antenna was radiating gold. Smith stared at the view screen where two of the long, fat tentacles were reached out. Smith took the scissors then floated his way toward the outstretched tentacles. The soft, familiar beeps were coming from the scissors. He opened the scissors then cut the bind off into two.

The beast howled in pain.

"Danger!" Peepo said, waving its arms. "Danger!"

Smith looked toward the mass above him then pressed several buttons on the large scissors.

"Shove this up your mouth," Smith then added. "your cantankerous unruly beast."

Smith aimed the scissors at the beast. Golden power erupted out of the device firing into the beast sending out dangerous, unstable bolts flying off. The beast squeezed itself against the inner metal dome squealing loudly. Smith open and closed the scissors while glaring back at the large, circular purple visible eyes laid on both sides. It was similar to a octopus except it was radiating shadows and was generally larger than most. It lunged forward toward Smith using full strength smacking him against the wall. Peepo floated over toward Smith. Smith was reaching his hand out for the creature.

"I'm coming!" Peepo announced.

"Float faster!" Smith ordered.

"Oraco!" Peepo replied, tilting forward with its one arm laid to its side and other arm reached out then flames erupted from underneath sending it forward.

Peepo was swatted away by the creature flying away with a black, cracked visor.

Smith watched his friend in dismay floating away from him and then gravity returned sending Peepofalling down to the floor landing on his side.

"Peepo!" Smith called. "Peepo!" he looked toward the octopus.

Smith relaxed in resignation.

A kind of acceptance that he rarely found himself in as Commander of the Space Academy.

Not often did he have to do things alone when it came to the cadets and when he did, they either helped him along with fingers crossed that it would be a success. Their belief in him was reassuring. He was sure the remaining members of the blue team had their fingers crossed for him. He watched the creature scream letting go of him leaving a burn on his suit even on his chest that was a large suction cupped wound. Smith fell to the floor with a heavy thud and felt his legs ache badly. His butt was even worse. His fingers were digging into the wiring behind him, painfully. His acceptance can weaken it to the point of retreating but that wasn't enough and he started to regret not bringing along able bodied help. Such as Chris. Smith was a idiot back then and he was a idiot now.  His communicator was beeping as he leaned forward clenching on to his shirt, his eyes squeezed shut, feeling the burning pain spreading across his chest ignoring the calls coming from Chris.  
  
"Commander!" Chris called. "Commander? Are you alright? Commander!"  
  
Laura.

 _Laura smiling back at Gampu as she turned away from the space monitor._  
  
Tee Gar.

 _Tee Gar looking down disappointed at yet another experiment that had gone wrong. Even in its prototype stage._  
  
He was going to fail them. Shame washed over him.  
  
"Just. . . cheery," Gampu said. "remain . . .  where you are."  
  
"You sound hurt," Chris said. "I'm coming in after you."  
  
"No, you won't," Gampu said.  
  
"Can't hear you, Commander. I'm using the cadet suit," Chris said. "Chris out."  
  
_No._  
  
"Peepo," Smith called. "Peepo, wake up! Peepo!"  
  
He was going to bring along the children and there will be more tragedy not less. It had been a very long time since he had been in this kind of pickle. Too long. The sounds of the doors opening across from him. Smith's eyes darted in the direction of the young Will Robinson and the unexpected appearance of the Robot. Compared to the already dark room, they were glowing golden. Will was standing alongside the Robot in a silver, yet small space suit.  
  
"Danger, Will Robinson!" The Robot announced. "Danger!"  
  
The Robot extended out its arms and fired at the creature that instead landed on the walls.  
  
"Don't fire at it with electricity, ninny!" Smith shouted. "William---"  
  
"I left you behind once, Doctor Smith, " Will said, coming to the man's side and knelt down. "I am not doing it again."

"As am I,"  The Robot wheeled over. "We can help you this time with our feelings."

"Robots can't feel," Smith pointed out.

"I am not your ordinary antique Robot, Doctor Smith," The Robot said.  
  
Compared to Gampu, Will was shining.

He was a bright star among the dark scenery.

A great reminder of what Smith had missed about the boy.

Hopeful, eternally optimistic, and innocent. A kind of person that deserved to live in this new era. Space was safer than it had been back in those days that were full of struggle and danger at every corner without help nearby. Will held his hand out for Smith. The Robot was holding onto the child's hand. Smith reached his hand out for the child then gently took Will's hand. In that moment, he accepted what he did not want to happen. The golden glow extended into a ball surrounding them. The aching pain made Smith close his eyes. The aching was distracting enough that he didn't notice that beside the glowing bubble appeared Loki and Chris holding hands. Smith felt his hand being squeezed by a smaller hand.  That had to be Loki. Smith was certain of it as his eyes opened. His eyes opened see the familiar, happy face that was bright. The bright light expanded in the direction of several other shadow vampires vaporizing them without mercy. Their screams carried through the planetoid until it was dimly lit again.

"We did it," Chris said. "We did it!"

"Camelopardalis!" Loki said.

Gampu clenched on to his knee.

"I never seen anything like it," Will said.

"Commander Gampu?" The Robot asked. "What is wrong?"

"Perfectly fine, ninny," Smith replied, earning a quick double check from Chris and Loki including the Robot bobbing its head up. A familiar smile grew on Will's face at the jab. "Except I am going to need delicate care to my legs while being transferred." Smith placed his head against the wall. "Ow. And Peepo needs help."

"I'll get to Peepo," Chris said. "and retrieve the raft afterwards."

"Chris, that is the best idea you had this morning," Gampu said. 

"Raft?" Will asked.

"Well, we have a emergency raft that is left in every Seeker," Loki said. "It can be used to tow or hold survivors. . ." Gampu rested his eyes after sharing a glance to the Robot. 


	10. The sooner the better

Laura's eyes fluttered open and the first person she registered was Chris. Chris was holding her hand standing by the side of the recovery chair. A smile began to appear on Laura's face.

"Chris," Laura said. "It's good to see you."

"Me too, Laura," Chris said. "Don't worry about your to classes, it was recorded for your convenience."

"I am lucky to have a twin like you," Laura said.

"Yes, you are," Chris said.

"And Tee Gar?" Laura looked over toward the snoring man.

"He is fine," Chris said. "Just sleeping in as usual."

"He over-studies for his own good," Laura said.

"You can say that again," Chris said. "The Commander fell during the rescue effort so next time you see him, he is going to be in the bone braces."

"Now that is something I don't see every day," Laura said. "Everyone get out alright?"

"It was the one of the most dangerous missions I went on," Chris said. "We were lucky that the shadow vampire didn't fight back as hard."

"So that is what it is called," Laura said.

"Gentry's squid would have been a better name," Chris said.

"At least it is extinct," Laura said.

"For now," Chris said. "And it wasn't a pretty sight. It was large and scary."

"But not as scary as the Kraken," Laura said.

"Not as scary as that," Chris said, with a nod of his head. "But it was scary to me, I could have lost my twin and my friend today."

"And you didn't," Laura said. "Hard to believe we're going to be graduating in two years. . . We might face more things like that out there."

"We'll face it together," Chris said, full of resolve. "As always."


	11. Proper channels were followed

The Robot was uploading all the information it had acquired before the Jupiter 2's arrival to the space academy into the computer. Two historians and a expert on late 1990's technology helped the Robot. Judy was with Don at a chapel admiring the architecture. Penny was looking into the admission process. At the same time, Gampu was repairing Peepo in his Commander's office with the spare parts from engineering scattered around him.  The door to the office opened and in came the two heads of the Robinson family.

"Professor," the change was swift in his demeanor changed. "Madame," he looked up toward the two. "Welcome to my office."

"You were in prison for three hundred years," Maureen said.

"It was a life sentence," John said. "They forgot about you."

"Not for long they did," Smith said.

"Three hundred years is a long time," Maureen emphasized.

"For all they were concerned, Colonel Smith died in a prison fire," Smith said, pointing to the chairs. "please, sit."

"And after that?" John asked, sitting alongside Maureen.

"I became a unknown inmate with nothing to my name," Smith began to explain. "They let me go before World War 3 broke out. I became the most dramatic magician in my field. . ." Smith wore a softly fond look at the memory. "A fine magician. Still as selfish? Yes, I was. It hurt me sometimes in the dark ages, struggling to survive, and adopting abandoned children along the way. The end of that age is always sweet to look back at."

"How did you get this high in power?" Maureen said. "Not letting it get to your head."

"I thought it would have gotten to you by now," John said.

"I had a couple of thousand years to work with my demons, Professor," Smith said. "I learned, I grew, and I lost."

"You are not much of the same man I knew hours ago," John said.

"Thank you," Smith said, with a small aged smile back at him. "You were lucky."

"By the sounds of it, we were," John said.

"And to your question, madame," Smith said. "I climbed the latter like any ordinary officer under separate identities while keeping a low profile until this one happened." he placed the bulbs on Peepo's face then rotated them in until there was a gentle clicking sound. Smith looked up toward the two. "I grieved for you. .  . You know." he placed the visor onto Peepo's head. "For a long time, I wished I hadn't been a fool and drank the water."

He pressed on the red button on the back of Peepo.

"Peepo, ready to serve!" Peepo said. "Did we do it?"

"Indeed,  dear old friend," Smith said. "Deputy Commander Canarvin is waiting for you in Professor Parsafoot's lab. Been calling me every five minutes."

"Oraco!" Peepo announced then flew out of the office.

"Peepo is based off the  Robot," Maureen said, as Smith stood up to his feet.

"Correct," Smith said, with a nod  as the door closed behind Peepo.  "His exterior design was from the minds of children." He came over to the replicator then typed in a code. "The interior was the workings of a tired, old fool."

"Small enough for a child," John said. "I can't imagine how lonely that must have been."

"I wasn't alone," Smith said. Blue light outlined the shapes of cups from within the cubby earning looks of awe from John and Maureen. "I had Peepo with me. . . Long before I built him," he took out three cups of hot chocolate from the replicator then came over to the Robinsons. "He has always been with me as I thought you were. That's how I moved on."

John took a sip.

"I knew there was good in you," Maureen said, as Smith took out a apple from the replicator. "It just took you awhile to find it."

"Awhile," Smith said, cocking up a brow. He had a laugh sitting down into the chair. "I suppose so." he had a warm, fond look. "We have some senior Robinson cadets. Grandchildren of your siblings, Professor," John straightened in the chair. "Most of them are ready to graduate."

"But, the chances of that are slim," John said. "Miracles don't happen."

"It is not like you seeked out members of John's family after the war and instead found children," Maureen said, adding a nervous laugh. 

"Little girls is what I found," Smith said. "I made several arrangements with a group of women and left them to it."

"Robinsons survive everything that the universe throws at them," Maureen said. "Not just us."

"Like to meet them?" Smith offered.

"No," John said. "I like to hear about your court martial."


	12. The small farewell

History now had more information regarding the adventures of the Robinsons and the final mistake that Doctor Smith had done. One day, people were going to be sitting around combing through their adventures for class assignment. There were historians already on it finding what was collaborated by evidence left behind by the Robinsons. Loki and the blue team were going to find out who he used to be. Gampu looked forward toward it. He knew they would accept him for who he was now and accept him for his faults just as the Robinsons had. He had been many things: a doctor, a spy, a saboteur, a prisoner, a magician, a village leader, a farmer, and a Star Galactic officer. Gampu's quarters were repaired sufficiently. It was a luxury of being among civilization capable of making problems seem like it never occurred after it was resolved. The old, aged planetoid was being towed away by several starships taking it somewhere far off from Dragos's territory under Captain Nicole's temporary leadership.

Otherwise, change hadn't set in much within the academy. It was home and it was familiar for the time being until it won't be. The faces around it would change but not Gampu and Peepo. They were strolling down the corridor side by side. Space Academy had piloted over to Alpha Centauri system over the day. The Jupiter 2 was repaired effectively through out the day by the best repairmen at the space academy. Professor Parsafoot, Jason, Canarvin, and Samantha had taken trips to the hangar bay to admire the super spaceship. Otherwise, nothing eventful happened throughout the day. Planetary command had approved of the mission to turn a spaceship into a home on a strip of land.

Different arrangements were made separately for Don and Judy on the same planet per their request. Gampu was aware that the idea of marriage was up in the air. Alpha Centauri Solar System was not highly populated as it had been one thousand years ago. Men and women of Tentalasia were blue as Commander Stone had been. Speaking of who, Commander Stone was in charge of Medical Command under the full rank of Commander as a reward for his efforts to defeat Emperor Dragos two years ago. A position that he rather enjoyed 'by the book'. The door to the hangar bay opened.

"I have thousands of years worth of education to catch up on," Will said. "And plenty of friends to make."

"And where is your bosom friend?" Gampu asked. "I expected him to be here."

"He went over to Medical Command," Will said. "Or was it Fleet Command?"

"The Robot wasn't quite specific," Don said, adding a shrug.

"He is going to be feeling more useful then turning the old girl into a house," Maureen said.

"And very happy," John said.

"Indeed," Gampu said.

"Commander. . . " Penny said.

"Yes?" Gampu said.

"Will you be here next year?" Penny asked.

"He is always here," Peepo said. "he can be found easier than Jason and Commander Canarvin."

"I give you my word," Gampu said.

"There is a 100% chance that he will be here," Peepo said.

"I will apply for Space Academy and be here by this time in three years," Penny said. Gampu looked toward the parents making sure that they had known only to see looks of pride on their faces. His cautious look was turned onto Penny then it softened. "I want to go to the best academy there is where I can use my knowledge for Xenology."

"Then you will find yourself right at home, dear Penny," Gampu said.

"And so will am I," Will said. "I am going to be into robotology by the time I come back."

"And what about you, Miss Judy?" Gampu asked.

"Well . . " Judy looked over toward Don then back toward him. "A singer. No late than ever to jump start my career as a singer."

"Not a bad way to make your return," Gampu said. "Professor, madame, I hope you blend in easily."

"We'll make do," Maureen said, then looked up toward John then back to Gampu. "We will be fine."

"And maybe I might enlist into a pilot program," Don said, then added. "I still got my wings."

"That you do," Gampu said. "And you have youth on your side. Dragos will find you a very formidable enemy."

"I keep hearing the name Dragos and I don't know who he is," Don said. "I am at a loss on how to talk about them."

"That's the best thing I heard tonight," Gampu said.

"Not to me," Don said. "Who are they?"

"Spare yourself of knowing about him immediately, Major," Gampu added Don's rank out of habit. "He is not worth knowing." The Academy trembled. "Don't worry about it. Jason and Samantha are going to be handling it."

"Good afternoon, Commander!" came Samantha, coming past him.

"Good night, Samantha," Gampu said, with a lingering smile at the passing woman. He turned his attention toward the Robinsons. "You might want to wait five minutes before making your way down."

"Already leaving?" Jason asked. "How unfortunate, we're picking up a displaced traveler like you."

" _Jason_ ," Gampu said, exasperated. _Don't give them a reason to stay. Please. Please. Please._

"From a different universe that my up-to-no-good enemy was in," Jason said, then flashed a smile and went off into the Starfire.

"Star Command will give you the clear to go," Gampu told the Robinsons. "Adieu."

Gampu turned away then walked from the Robinsons. He lowered his head taking in a sigh. Each step away from them was painful as he closed his eyes raising his head up. He opened his eyes facing the future. He had closure and happiness mixed up into one ball regarding the Robinsons. Something that hadn't been there thousands of years ago. It was going to last him a lifetime. And if it could be stretched, perhaps forever.

"It was nice meeting the first family," Peepo said, then twirled with its claw like arms raised up. "Audios amigas!" The Robinsons laughed watching Peepo float after Gampu. "Commander Gampu, wait for me!"

The Starfires flew off into space.

"Let's get ready to go, darling," John said, his hand on her waist.

"I can't wait for what is next," Maureen said, as they turned toward the ramp then climbed up with the others behind them.

Will looked toward the distant figure.

"See you later, Commander Gampu," Will said, then followed Penny up.

**The End.**


End file.
